Glimpses
by orphan mia
Summary: A series of drabbles about Zim and Dib and their relationship, from enemies, to friends, to allies, to lovers. Rated strong T. Please read and review!


Glimpses

A/N: ZADR has infected me. I took these prompts from a prompt table from livejournal. I have a bunch, so I may post more (in a separate story) so yeah. I hope you like all of these glimpses into Zim and Dib's relationship. All these drabbles are independent of each other, none of them corresponding to the other, but if you see connections, feel free to believe in them. They are under one hundred words (I think) so enjoy! Read and Review!

I

**1. Tired**

Humans tire easy. Zim never understood why they wasted a good deal of their lives sleeping. He pondered this as Dib's eyes drooped dangerously in class. Zim sneered as Dib's forehead hit the desk. Irk: 2,378. Earth: 0.

**2. Back Alley**

Torque really did decide to beat up Keefe at a bad time. But how else was the bully to know that the back alley was already being used by Zim and Dib? He found out whether he wanted to or not. It was a bit obvious by the low hisses and moans that filled his ears that he had just walked in on something _very_ private.

**3. Sunrise**

It was his last night on Earth. Zim told Dib this. The boy's glasses slid down his nose. Zim hadn't talked in third person, and he didn't scream or point. He was telling the truth, and it was the single most terrifying moment in Dib's life.

"Why?"

Dib hated his voice for cracking. Zim shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

"Eh, Earth's boring."

A lie. They both knew it. Zim invited himself in Dib's house, taking a few things. Dib would always remember how he stopped in front of Dib's current school picture. He didn't ask if it was okay, he just took it with him. They shook hands that night, and Dib sighed.

"I hope to see you soon."

Zim said nothing. A few minutes later, he was gone. The sunrise after Zim left was the ugliest thing Dib had ever seen.

**4. Late**

Dib sniffed as he lugged his suitcase up the stairs to the MIT dorms. He panted as he stared at his door, fumbling for the key—

"Stop that, Gir!" Dib froze. "Obey your master!"

"Whee!"

It couldn't be... he had _left_ when Dib was barely thirteen! He shook as he twisted the key in the lock. He swung the door open... and... there he was. His stupid purple contacts, the ridiculous wig, and his Invader uniform. Gir waved enthusiastically. Dib exhaled suddenly, his mind rejecting the information... but his heart...

Zim had his hands on his hips.

"You're late."

**5. Son**

Every father loves his son, and he would be a fool to deny it. Dr. Membrane admitted that his son was... different, but he would always stand by him. No matter how many times he ranted about aliens and spaceships...

**6. Hot**

Irk was kept at an even sixty degrees Celsius. Not too hot, not too cold. Zim had never known that there were variables until Earth. The atmosphere was startling, but it was nothing that Zim couldn't handle. However, the first time he touched Dib, he almost screamed.

The boy was _scorching._

**7. Friend**

Dib had been dragged away for the holidays to his aunt's house. He hadn't had a chance to warn Zim... and it was only a matter of time before his nemesis—

_BOOM!_

Smoke filled the house, some bits of plaster falling from the ceiling. Dib coughed. His aunt blinked.

"Dib, who's your little friend?"

The human was unable to answer as the Irken climbed over the rubble, panting. His narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth, demanding an explanation.

**8. Floor**

Zim grinned as Dib shuddered, his knees shaking. His cheeks were a delicious shade of pink and his glasses were fogged.

"M-My r-r-room—"

His voice broke off in a low moan as Zim's wicked tongue silenced him as he pushed the boy to the ground. Zim dug his claws into the human's soft skin.

"Can't make it. The floor will have to do."

**9. Cheat**

Fire lapped at Dib's heels as he climbed up the mountain of destruction that was Zim's house. The Irken struggled to dislodge himself from the rubble, his red eyes glinting in the flames. Dib pulled out a camera, shaking with victory, when Zim flickered and vanished. Long metal legs shot out, wrapping themselves around Dib's chest, taking away his camera. He was turned so that he could see Zim's smug smile.

"You cheated."

**10. Think**

The Irken race functioned as one uniform entity. There were no disagreements, and all decisions were made my the Almighty Tallest. It was simple, and it was safe. Choice and ideas were not a part of Zim's programming. However, when he saw Dib's broken body in the claws of the Tallest, his glasses removed and his lips bleeding, Zim began to think that Irk was in need of a revolution.

**11. Disgust**

Beeps filled the hospital room. Zim stared at the sad excuse for a life that occupied the bed. Brown eyes that had once been filled with fierce determination were dull and glazed over. They only blinked. This lips were hanging open in an eternal scream for help. Dib Membrane was a vegetable.

Closing his eyes, Zim placed his hand on the plug to Dib's life support system.

"You were brave, Dib. A respectable enemy does not deserve such a pitiful life."

**12. Shelter**

"What is this?"

Zim tapped his fingers impatiently on the dashboard of Dib's car, muttering about human "technology." Dib sighed.

"An animal shelter."

"Girl is a robot, not an animal!"

"I _know_ that, Zim, but the neighbors didn't."

**13. Borrow**

Dib ground his teeth together, swearing as he strapped himself in. He called up the coordinates to Irk and he fired up the engine to Zim's ship and blasted off into space. Even though he was saving his life, Dib was certain that he was going to have to explain that he didn't _take_ his ship, he was merely _borrowing_ it.

**14. Chair**

When Zim was called to the Dean's office, he knew something was awry. Perhaps Dib had finally stepped up to his threat and revealed that Zim was an alien. However, when Zim opened the door to see a sobbing Gaz and a cold Dr. Membrane, all thoughts vanished. The Dean sighed.

"Zim, you may want to sit down."

**15. Alter**

Dib knew he was in trouble when he came to only to find himself strapped down, naked, to a cold metal table. He flushed, screaming at the smirking Irken. Zim waited until Dib had to take another breath before he spoke.

"It's funny, what Zim can do with Irk's _amazing_ technology." Dib's eyes widened with fear as Zim chuckled darkly. "Zim can remove your skin layer by layer... or—" He flicked a switch, and a warm sensation washed over the human's body. "Zim can alter every cell in your body so that it's hypersensitive."

The words never had a chance to sink in when Zim ran his claws lightly down Dib's chest. The human might have been embarrassed at how loud he was moaning and begging, but his mind was too far gone to care.

**16. Peace**

Truce or no truce, chaos still ruled Dib and Zim's lives. Since taking over the world was not an option, their "friendly" competition became quite... colorful. They challenged each other in their inventions and though process.

Yet... there were times when they were speechless. They wouldn't talk, they wouldn't fight... they would just... breathe.

**17. Beach**

Ms. Bitters hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Where is Zim? He's going to miss our field trip to the beach!"

No one knew. No one... except..."

"He's sick." Dib slung his bag over his shoulder, shrugging with nonchalance. "He won't be able to make it."

**18. True**

It couldn't be true. Dib refused to believe it. Zim wasn't a... but... but he fought to stop him, and it was all a lie... a _joke_? The Tallest had _lied_ to Zim... for all these years? Dib sniffed and let himself cry, much to the astonishment of the Irken in front of him.

**19. Crazy**

Cold, metal pak legs held Dib still. Zim towered over him, suddenly so tall, so powerful... and _real_. Dib had no time to thin before alien lips pressed themselves against his mouth. Dib didn't know what was crazier, the fact that Zim's tongue was _completely _wrapped around his, or the fact that he was enjoying it.

**20. Love**

Pain weighed down Zim's usual movements as Dib hoisted him up. The human slipped his arm around his waist and tugged him to Tak's reprogrammed ship and away from the Massive's prisons. Zim coughed as Dib strapped him in and anxiously worked the controllers.

The boy hadn't flown often. Zim could tell by the way his hands shook and hesitated before grabbing the right levers. He was risking his life. For... him... his enemy. Zim's red eyes opened slowly. Dib turned, and their eyes locked.

He smiled.

**21. New**

Dib winced at the crunch of metal. Zim laughed manically as they crushed the brand new Porsche beneath the Invader's ship.

**22. Beggar**

Red and Purple had joked and called Zim a beggar for how he was pleading with them to be lying about him not being an Invader. Oh, they had laughed. Their humor died when they were staring down the smoking end of a plasma gun with a trigger-happy Zim on the other end.

**23. False**

Fire laid waste to Earth. Instead of birds chirping, screams and pleas filled the smokey air. The Irken Armada loomed in the sky and around Earth. Soldiers fell and Irkens rose in their place.

Brown eyes leaked tears as they took in the carnage. Good always prevailed. It was the rule above all rules! No matter what, the good guys won and the bad guys lost.

When Zim chuckled behind his enemy, Dib realized that he must have been talking out loud again. That laugh, that cold tongue, and the gun pressed to the back of his skull told them that the rule was false.

**24. Happy**

After the truce and the awkward first kiss, Zim was finally able to nuzzle into Dib's body, feeling his incredible body heat. At first, the human was not sure how to react to the... attention. But... he adapted quickly and began to lightly caress Zim's spine, earning a happy purr.

**25. Cancer**

Zim didn't get it. Dib had survived plasma blasts, the Irken army, the wrath of the Tallest, and even Zim's almighty brain. Out of all the filthy humans, he was the smartest, the strongest, and the biggest enemy to Operation Doom II.

The Irken stood under a black umbrella, holding a vial of his blood as he stared at the granite gravestone. _Here lies Dib Membrane._ Zim placed the vial on top of the gravestone, ignoring the rain's sting.

Why had cancer killed him when Zim couldn't?

**26. Pick-pocket**

Dib had barley opened the door to Zim's house when he felt the Irken pull him inside, enveloping him in a kiss. Dib responded eagerly, his hands pulling Zim closer. Zim pulled away, grinning. Flushing, Dib panted.

"What was that for?"

"These."

Zim held up Dib's car keys and laughed manically as he sprinted out to the vehicle.

**27. Reverse**

Air rushed out of the teenager's lungs as he collapsed, utterly spent. Zim smiled, proud that he was able to satisfy Dib to the point of—

"I l-love you."

Crimson eyes widened at the road block in his thoughts. _Hold on. Back up. WHAT?_

"What?"

Dib was already asleep.

**28. Deliver**

Loud knocks roused Zim from his rest. He moved, not disturbing Dib, and went to the front door. A robot was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Zim. This is a package from the Almighty Tallest."

Zim nodded, pulling it inside. The note attached read, "Congratulations on finding a mate." Puzzled, Zim opened the box to see a... a...

Gir squealed and picked up the small smeetie.

"Oooh! Master, what are you going to name her?"

**29. Arrival**

It took months of demanding and insisting to get Dib to let Zim listen to his tapes about him. Dib left the room, and Zim quickly dug to the earliest recordings. The night he arrived. Pressing PLAY, Zim blinked. Dib sounded so... happy... excited...

"_This is Dib Membrane, paranormal investigator. I have intercepted transmissions from an alien race, and they are coming to Earth!"_ The boy, eleven years old, let out a joyous shout. _"We're not alone in the Universe!"_

**30. Fall**

"You're going to risk everything!" Purple screeched as Zim snarled. "Zim, you're crazy."

"Give him back! He's _mine_!"

Dib was in the holding cell in the Tallest's quarters. He rose, his cracked glasses askew as Zim forced Purple to free the human. Dib stumbled and Zim caught him, pulling him close. Red coughed, glaring at them both.

"Foolish Zim... you fell... in _love_ with that... _animal._"

**31. Knife**

They were on the edge of a knife, Zim and Dib. Exiled from Earth and being hunted by the Irken army... it was nothing to sneeze at... but they'd make it, somehow.

**32. Torn**

Post-coital bliss was something to be sacred and cherished, especially when Zim had a dysfunctional SIR unit. Dib smiled lazily, kissing the Irken with a tenderness that the alien hadn't known existed. Zim pulled his human closer, running his sharp claws down his back. Gir burst into the room, ripping them from their peaceful world.

"Master Zim, are you done humpin' Master Dib? I want tacos!"

**33. Danger**

Every instinct told Dib to run away. Run while he still could. The territory he was entering was dangerous. But... Dib decided he didn't give a damn as Zim's lips drew closer.

**34. Neutral**

Gaz blinked when her brother came out to her. Not only as gay, but a xenophile as well. She snorted. She should have known. She shrugged and went back to her game. Her brother was happy and he didn't annoy her as much. Why should she care if he's dating Zim?

**35. Mate**

Pounding the human's chest with his fists, Zim growled, tears welling in his crimson eyes.

"Dammit, Dib! You're _mine_! You can't die unless I say it's okay, you moron!" His punches weakened when Dib's glasses fell off. "Please... please, Dib." Zim pressed his forehead against Dib's. "Please..."

He was rewarded with a heartbeat.

**36. Fly**

"Ready?"

Dib jumped from his bedroom window onto the wing of Zim's ship.

"Yeah."

"Get in."

One night, and one night only, Zim agreed to fly Dib out of the Earth's atmosphere and show him the beauty of space.

**37. Loud**

Dib had always been loud and annoying, ever since Zim had first met him. Zim, however, rather liked Dib pleading, words spilling out of his mouth as if he couldn't help himself. Zim would watch with calculating eyes as Dib's pale chest rose and fell, his cheeks burning red as Zim's tongue traveled lower and lower...

Yes, that boy could _scream._

**38. Touch**

Zim, the germaphobe, wasn't into contact. It was common knowledge. One day, during one of their calmer moments, Dib had a lapse in judgement and stroked one of his antennas nonchalantly.

To say the least, Zim didn't mind Dib touching him. Not at all.

**39. Seek**

"Ow."

Dib was a bit flushed, his eyes glazed as he broke away from the kiss.

"Your tongue... it burns a little."

If Dib's face had gotten any redder, Zim would have run a full body scan on him.

"Sorry, I forgot."

There was a short silence, and Zim decided they could search other means of affection later. A little burn wouldn't stop him.

**40. Argue**

"How about... I don't know... Grace?"

"Disgusting!"

"Anne?"

"Lame!"

"Rose?"

"By Irk, are you high?"

Dib and Zim glared at each other with their... well... Dib supposed it was their daughter, between them. She had arrived in a package addressed to both of them. She blinked. Smiling.

"Kimi?"

"Kimi, Kimi." The smeetie bounced up and down with excitement. "Kimi!"

Zim narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Kimi, then."

**41. Work**

"Come on, Dib-thing. Get up."

"No... I just need to finish this one thing..."

Zim slipped his hands around Dib, dragging him out of his chair.

"You'll be bitching tomorrow if you don't sleep." Dib yawned. "See? Now, get up and go to bed."

**42. Sink**

Rain plummeted down to the pavement. Zim couldn't see two feet behind the school, that's how thick it was. He sat on the stoop, glowering. The Dib-monkey walked out, and stopped.

"Hey Zim."

"Hello, worm-baby."

Dib pulled out a weird looking stick from his bag, but then opened it into a mushroom cloud. He called in an umbrella.

"I, uh... I always carry an extra." He told himself that it wasn't pity or some retarded way of tricking the Irken. He'd never sink that low. "Take it."

**43. Nut**

The doctors shook their heads as they peered at the chuckling Dib Membrane. Usually one wouldn't laugh when one was in a straightjacket and locked in a padded cell. But Dib was. He kept on raving about "Zim, this," and "Zim that." An alien that would come for him.

He was a loony, a nut. But the doctors were reconsidering their original diagnosis when their roof caved in and a _spaceship_ took the adolescent away.

**44. Stuck**

Dr. Membrane pulled Gaz into this new hover-ship. Zim's family seemed to be coming to town in mass droves, crashing and setting things on fire. The scientist turned to his son.

"Son! Son, come on! We have to go on a vacation until this all blows over."

The older teenager's reflection was dark in Dr. Membrane's glasses.

"No, Dad." He disappeared in an explosion. "I'm staying."

**45. Animal**

"Stupid... animal..."

Zim grunted as Dib freed him from the Irken cell and pulled him up and onto his wobbly feet.

"Yeah, but this stupid animal is saving your ass."

**46. Pray**

On Irk, there was no God. Zim had heard Dib say His name softly, loudly, and in a haze of lustful passion. But he had never heard him plead with God. So, Zim didn't really know how to do it. He clasped his claws together on the hospital bed.

"God... if You... please..." Zim grimaced, then snarled. "God, if You can hear me, You omnipotent bastard, Dib is going to open his eyes, and if he doesn't, You are going to open them for him! Did You hear me?"

Before the Irken could threaten the "superior" being once more, a soft voice stopped his speech.

"Zim...?"

**47. Kill**

The first time Zim had given Dib an orgasm, he thought he had killed him. The human's internal temperature fluctuated and his body convulsed. His lips fell open, and he let out a short cry. Zim blinked, not knowing what to do until Dib opened his eyes, smiling.

**48. Light**

Zim bit his lip, trying so hard not to whimper. Dib smirked, his fingers running down Zim's torso. The Irken held his breath as Dib kissed every inch of green skin that he came into contact with. Claws tangled in Dib's hair. Breathy pants swam in their ears. _"Harder... faster..."_

"No."

And Zim would mewl, but Dib would be patient. Zim was an Irken soldier. He had been bred to be the toughest. To survive under the harshest of conditions. So, Dib wondered what would happen if he gave Zim tenderness. Soft, feather-light touches, slowly building him up to release.

Writhing, Zim whispered Dib's name like he was praying. Dib smiled. _My hypothesis was correct._

**49. Cold**

Dib's warm hands pressed into the Irken's skin. Zim watched at the human's fascination with amusement.

"You're so cold." Zim almost retorted by telling Dib that _he_ was too warm, but he held his tongue. "It feels good."

**50. Affair**

Gir giggled as he waved at the Tallest on the screen. Zim bowed with respect.

"Hello, my Tallest."

"Zim, how has the mission been going?"

Before Zim could inhale enough air to answer, Gir screamed.

"Master's been having a _hot_, passionate, love affair with the Dib!"

II

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Did you like how having kids is almost like the stork, but with packing peanuts? Was Gir funny? Are you falling asleep? Please leave a review, flames are welcome. Read and Review!

-mia


End file.
